


Can't stop these feelings

by tigragrece



Category: Biathlon RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, mention of dirty thought, mention of wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Anton had feelings for Martin and it's become little complicated to him because he doesn't perform well, Martin go check with him for what happen...





	Can't stop these feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Anton had one difficult race where he, unfortunately, finish a little far from the podium. He was so upset and sad because he wasn't in one great mood.  
His feelings can't stop to be here and it's become more difficult now...  
  
Martin saw how Anton was, they were not the best of friends but he needed to know if he was okay.  
He decides to go talk with him  
  
"Hey," says Martin  
  
"Martin?" says Anton  
  
The feelings that Anton has was for Martin, he knows it's was not the best because of Russia but he couldn't stop his feelings for him, since many months and he has even had dirty thought and wet dream.  
  
"I have seen that you weren't okay so I decided to see if you want to talk..."  
  
"Just one bad day don't worry"  
  
"Do you want to go eat with me?"  
  
"Yeah, why not..."  
  
They decided to eat together, where Martin tries to change his mood little by little.  
  
"Don't worry about your result it' s happen to everyone, and I believe you that you will be okay and fight with me for the win"  
  
"Thanks, Martin, let's say that it's was mostly one problem in my head"  
  
Martin began to be worried  
  
"I'm not sick it's just that I have feelings for someone who I don't know if they will be returned and that I can have this relationship..."  
  
"It is someone who is already taken? Or maybe someone out of your league?"  
  
"No, it's just complicated..."  
  
"You know I have also feelings for someone, I don't know if I'm really in love with this person because this person is the one for who I feel like that, but I don't know if I tell my feelings it's will be okay"  
  
Martin was in fact in love of Anton but didn't know if they were accepted since he has heard lots of things about Russia...  
  
"It's stupid but I like this person so much that it gives me a little motivation and that maybe one day I will tell my feelings"  
  
"Someone has told me that it's better to tell our feelings even if they are not because it's better than be in the ignorance..." says Anton  
  
"I'm in love with a guy, yeah I'm bisexual I'm sorry if that bothers you or what and I can understand if you don't want to talk to me or be near to me if you don't want to have issue in your country..."  
  
When Martin has told that he was in love with a guy, Anton had thought that he has one chance...  
  
" Martin, the person for who I have feelings is you" and he kisses Martin  
  
Martin kisses him back.  
  
"It's also you the person I love" say Martin  
  
"I love you since a long time"  
  
"me too but I was scared because of all the stuff we heard about Russia"  
  
"I know but everything will be okay, maybe I will live in Norway or maybe in France for not have issue, I will find one solution if..."  
  
"If?"  
  
"If you want one relationship with me... Because I hope you want one relationship with me and not just one hookup because I can't deal with it..."  
  
"No I want one relationship with you Anton I'm serious"  
  
"So I believe in you and we will find a way"  
  
They return together at their hotel, their hand linked they don't want to end the night and Martin tells Anton to be with him this night where they have made love.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Я тебя люблю "  
  
"Will you help me to learn Russian? Because I would like to learn it?"  
  
"Yes if you can help me to learn French?"  
  
"Deal"  
  
They kiss


End file.
